


Roses

by larry_zain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Roses, Smut, Suicide, Zayn Malik - Freeform, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, meurtre, stylinson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain
Summary: Harry aime trop Louis et il a trouvé la solution pour que cet amour soit éternel./!\ Présence de smut/scènes explicites et détaillées /!\





	Roses

Harry.

J'attends Louis. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 15h et il est déjà 15h30, il ne va pas venir, j'ai perdu espoir. Mais je dois mettre mon plan à exécution cet après-midi sinon tout va être gâché.  
C'est déjà 15h40 lorsque que la sonnette retenti dans mon appartement.

_" Entre c'est ouvert. "_

Je vois donc Louis arrivé dans mon salon, avec une boite de chocolat. Il s'excuse d'être en retard. Ce n'est pas grave, il est là maintenant.  
Il me rejoint sur le canapé et il vient se mettre sous la couverture avec moi. Il ne m'embrasse pas mais il me regarde avec un grand sourire. J'aime tellement son sourire, il efface tous mes problèmes ou presque. Il continue à me regarder et je rougis.

_" - J'aime de voir rougir._  
_\- Et moi j'aime te voir sourire. "_

Et il m'embrasse enfin. J'aime la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Louis me prend par les fesses afin de me poser sur ses cuisses. Et on se retrouve très vite nus, dans ma chambre. Le plan se passe comme prévus.  
Louis m'embrasse le cou et je gémis. Merde Harry, restes fort et ne faiblis pas.  
Il me pousse sur le lit et il m'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de me rejoindre et de se placer entre mes cuisses. J'attrape très vite sa nuque afin de coller nos lèvres. Il m'embrasse avec tout l'amour du monde, je peux le sentir. Nos érections se rencontre dans un mouvement de bassin de sa part et nous gémissons tous les deux en même temps. Je tends mon bras pour atteindre la table de nuit et prendre le lubrifiant. Louis me prépare avec une douceur extrême mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir mon plan le plus vite possible.

_" Dépêche-toi Lou', c'est bon vas-y. "_

Je n'ai pas eu à le répéter deux fois que Louis est déjà en moi à donner des coups de bassin. La chambre est remplie de nos gémissements et des claquement de peau contre peau mais nous pouvons encore le bruit de la rue. Je dois changer de position c'est dans mon plan.

_" - Louis... je veux te chevaucher s'il te plaît._  
_\- Ce n'est pas la peine de demander bébé. "_

Louis m'attrape par les hanches avant de sortir de moi et il nous retourne afin que je puisse me mettre au-dessus de lui. Je le regarde et sous cet angle, il est vraiment obscène mais j'aime ça. Louis m'attrape la nuque afin de m'embrasser et il profite de cette diversion pour se remettre en moi. Je soupir de satisfaction et je me redresse pour poser mes mains sur le torse de Louis afin de mieux me soulever sur lui. Il entre et sort de moi et c'est tellement bon. Il tombe enfin sur ma prostate et je gémis beaucoup trop fort. Ma tête se renverse en arrière à la recherche d'air. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose que les gémissements de Louis mais là c'est compliqué, j'entend que ça. Je vois son torse se soulever très vite, lui aussi il manque d'air. J'ai l'impression qu'il donne tout ce qu'il a, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait se passer, comme s'il savait que c'était la dernière fois.  
Je suis au bord de l'orgasme et je chevauche Louis comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est le cas petit con. Louis touche une dernière fois ma prostate et je jouis dans un long gémissement et c'est le moment de finir mon plan. Je m'allonge sur le torse de Louis tandis qu'il continue ses coups de rein et j'en profite pour attraper le couteau caché sous mon lit.  
Il ne voit pas ce que je fais, il a les yeux fermés, il donne un dernier coup de rein et il jouit. Je le laisse jouir quand même, c'est la moindre des choses. Mourir dans un orgasme, c'est mieux quand même. Je me redresse, j'attends quelques secondes et je lui demande de me regarder et lorsqu'il voit le couteau, je vois dans ses yeux de la panique.

_" - Harry.. c'est quoi cette connerie ?_  
_\- Je t'aime tellement Louis. Je suis désolée mais c'est le seul moyen d'être ensemble pour l'éternité. "_

Il essaye de se débattre mais c'est trop tard, je plante le couteau dans sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, et je redonne un coup de couteau un peu plus haut. Il commence à pleurer, il me supplie d'arrêter mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et je pleure aussi. Harry, restes fort et fini le travail.  
Je ressorts le couteau de son abdomen et je continue les coups de couteau un peu partout dans son ventre. Je pleure, je ne vois plus ce que je fais, je vois juste du sang, beaucoup de sang. Je sens Louis qui lâche prise sous moi, il n'essaye plus de se débattre, il sait que cela est inutile. Il me demande une dernière fois pourquoi je fais cela.

_" Je suis désolée mon amour, je t'aime Louis. Maintenant, nous allons être ensemble pour l'éternité. "_

Et Louis vient de donner son dernier souffle. Son cœur c'est arrêté, son torse ne bouge plus. C'est bon, j'ai réussi.  
Je regarde mon œuvre et j'essaye de stopper mes larmes. C'est le moment de mettre en place la dernière partie de mon plan. Je me lève du lit et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mes mains sont pleines de sang, tout comme mon ventre. Je ne vais pas me laver, ce n'est pas la peine. Je me dirige vers le placard sous le lavabo et je sors ma boîte magique. Et je vais juste rejoindre Louis maintenant. Mais avant je passe par la cuisine pour prendre mon bouquet de rose, je veux rendre la scène romantique. Je retourne dans la chambre et je vois le corps de Louis, lui aussi il est plein de sang. J'attrape une première rose et je la place dans la blessure au niveau de son cœur, je prends la rose suivante et la met dans une autre blessure. Et je continue afin de remplir tous les coups de couteau par une rose, Louis est beau comme ça. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes et je m'allonge à côté de lui et je sors la seringue dans ma boîte et une fiole. J'ai trouvé ça au boulot, dans la pharmacie. C'est un sédatif à utilisé avec précaution et à haute dose il est mortel. Exactement que ce qu'il me fallait. Je remplis ma seringue et fais un garrot. Je trouve ma veine et je plante la seringue. C'est douloureux, la mort est douloureuse. Je regarde Louis et je prends sa main. Son corps est encore chaud, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, avec moi. Le sédatif commence à faire effet, je sens ma respiration se bloquer, j'étouffe, mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Mes membres me font mal, ils sont comme bloqués. Et je sens mon corps partir. C'est le moment. J'arrive mon Louis.

\---

Niall.

La scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux est assez surprenante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin.  
Cette lettre indique bien un mort, mais pas deux. Surtout qu'un des deux corps est recouvert de roses, une dans chaque blessure, c'est assez poétique comme mise en scène, comme si le meurtrier voulait rendre le meurtre romantique. Les deux corps sont nus, peut-être encore une touche de poésie.

_" - Horan. Qu'avons-nous là ?_  
_\- Bonjour Payne. J'ai reçu cette lettre ce matin, elle explique un meurte mais en arrivant ici, on retrouve deux cadavres. Donc j'attend le légiste, il va vite arriver, enfin jespère._  
_\- Je peux voir la lettre ?_  
_\- Bien sûr, elle est sous scellé dans la boite sur la table. "_

Je me retourne et je regarde encore une fois la scène qui se déroule devant moi et j'ai très envie de comprendre pourquoi cette mise en scène et pourquoi deux cadavres. Je prends des gants et je dirige vers le lit. J'ai assez observé de loin maintenant c'est le moment de s'approcher. Je contourne le lit et m'approche du garçon aux roses, je ne connais pas encore leurs identités alors j'ai donné des noms et vu qu'il est plein de roses, c'est le garçon aux roses, pas très original merci, je le sais.  
J'essaye de trouver des indices pour comprendre. Je m'approche et c'est à ce moment là que Malik le légiste se pointe.

_" - Enfin Malik, je vous attends depuis beaucoup trop longtemps._  
_\- A peine vingt minutes Horan. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez aucune patience._  
_\- Bref, passons. Je vous laisse faire votre travail. Je vais voir Payne, voir s'il n'a pas trouvé quelque chose sur la lettre que j'ai raté. "_

Je l'aime bien Malik, un peu trop sûr de lui mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Je le laisse faire son boulot, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir de plus près la scène de crime. Je suis déçu, tant pis, c'est de ma faute cette fois.  
Je me rapproche de Payne, toujours la lettre entre les mains. Il a l'ai perturbé, pourquoi ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

_" - Que se passe-t-il Payne ?_  
_\- J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, comme vu. C'est bien écrit, 'j'ai commis un crime, j'ai tué un jeune homme.' Avec cette adresse, mais pourquoi deux corps ? L'auteur de la lettre est un des deux ? Il est parti ? Mais il n'y a aucun nom, rien._  
_\- Oui, je sais étrange. Justement j'attendais Malik pour répondre à toutes nos questions. Mais là il observe les corps donc en attendant je pense qu'on devrait chercher des indices dans cet appartement et surtout essayer trouver leurs identités. "_

Payne me répond par un hochement de tête et on part à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Payne se dirige dans la cuisine et je me dirige vers le petit meuble de l'entrée. J'ouvre le premier tiroir, rien mis à part des clés et des papiers sans importances. Je passe au deuxième tiroir et cette fois c'est plus intéressant. Je trouve un permis de conduire au nom de Harry Styles. Et la photo correspond à un des deux cadavres. Bon déjà une identité élucidée. Je continue la fouille de ce tiroir mais rien d'autre pour trouver qui est le deuxième coprs.  
Bon, rien d'autre dans ce meuble. Je rejoins donc Payne, dans la cuisine. Je lui annonce avoir trouver le nom de Harry Styles et cela correspond à un des corps selon la photo.

_" - Parfait, nous avons donc l'identité des deux cadavres. J'ai trouvé la veste d'un certain Louis Tomlinson posé sur a chaise et cela correspond au garçon aux roses. Oui j'ai donné un surnom à un des corps c'est plus facile._  
_\- J'ai donné le même surnom Payne, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous juger. Bon c'est bien, nous avons trouvé les noms des deux jeunes hommes. J'espère que Malik va pouvoir nous aider sur la question de pourquoi nous avons deux corps et pas un seul comme la lettre le dit. "_

Nous sortons de la cuisine pour rejoindre le légiste dans la chambre. Malik nous accueil avec un grand sourire. Je crois que nous allons avoir toutes les réponses à nos questions et j'aime savoir ça.

_" - Bon Malik, expliquez-vous._  
_\- Alors déjà, pour commencer nous avons deux corps. La mort remonte à plus de 12h selon la rigidité des corps. Le garçon aux roses est mort suite aux nombreux coups de couteaux qu'il a reçus, à chaque endroit où il y a une rose soit 28 coups de couteaux pour être précis. L'arme du crime est dans la salle de bain, je vais l'envoyé au labo pour avoir des relevés d'ADN. Maintenant, le deuxième corps, mort par suicide je pense. J'ai trouvé une seringue à coté de lui avec une fiole d'un sédatif. Pareil que le couteau, je vais envoyer tout ça au labo et d'ici quarante-huit heures on aura les résultats. Ah oui j'oubliais, il y a eu relations sexuelle avant le crime, les reste de sperme sur le corps du garçon aux roses le montre bien, et le fait qu'ils soient nus peut confirmer cette idée._  
_\- Ok très bien. Avec Payne, nous avons trouvé les noms des deux hommes. Le garçon aux roses c'est Louis Tomlinson et le deuxième garçon c'est Harry Styles. Et pour la lettre, vous pensez à quelqu'un ?_  
_\- Oui avec ce que je viens de trouver par rapport au suicide, c'est possible que l'auteur de la lettre ne soit que Harry. Par contre, pourquoi l'écrire ? Bonne question, j'espère que nous allons pouvoir répondre. Bref passons, avec les résultats ADN du couteau, nous pourrons confirmer ou non cette hypothèse. Et nous devons aussi analyser la lettre. Je m'occupe d'aller voir le labo, je vais un peu les bouger, peut-être que nous aurons les résultats plus tôt que prévu._  
_\- Bien, on va essayer de trouver d'autres indices et après vous foncez au labo._  
_\- Très bien, ça me va. "_

Payne aussi accepte avec un hochement de tête. Il confirme toujours mes propos comme ça, jamais il ne dit oui ou quoi non il hoche la tête. Bref, passons ce détail futile. On continue donc les fouilles de la chambre, les placards. On se rend vite compte qu'une seule personne vivait ici et selon les factures c'est Harry. Donc, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.  
Malik finit par trouver une autre lettre placée dans la table de nuit. Elle n'est pas très longue, elle explique juste le geste d'Harry. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir Louis pour l'éternité, nous nous aimons, nous devons mourir pour rester ensemble.  
C'est très étrange, c'est donc un geste d'amour ? On comprend mieux la scène poétique, avec les roses.  
On continue nos recherches mais rien d'autre. Bon, on a déjà l'armes du crime, une sorte de mobile et des aveux. Personne ne va être mis en prison vu que le meurtrier est lui-même mort mais un crime de résolu.  
On laisse donc la police scientifique ranger l'appartement, Malik va au labo pour les analyses et avec Payne c'est le moment de trouver la famille des deux hommes et leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Je déteste cette partie du boulot, vraiment c'est horrible d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un aux proches.

_Le seul moyen pour Harry d'avoir Louis pour toujours, c'est de commettre un crime. Il l'a fait._  
_Que leur amour perdure pour l'éternité._


End file.
